The Rise of Gallifrey (Gallifrey-Triology)
by sevenofmine
Summary: Part I: Although Gallifrey is long gone, the Timelords never shied away from the most ruthless methods to win the Last Great Time War and continue their existence. When their plan backfires, they punish their genetically enhanced soldiers with eternal existence as humans on Earth. But one day, a companion of The Doctor recognizes his golden watch and opens her own one...
1. Teaser

**This is my newest Doctor Who fanfiction and yet my biggest one...or at least the one that gave me most headaches. It also mentions other fandoms, but they're only mentioned in one chapter and you do not have to know them. Just read on and tell me how you like it so far and what you think I could do better.**

Chapter 0

"Don't you have any second thoughts?" The Creator asked.

"I think we are far beyond questions of ethic and morality. If we do not cross certain borders, we have no chance to stand against an enemy who never asks if it was the right thing to do. Conquest and defense are the only important topics left in the universe," the other man said and looked at the stasis chamber. "How far are you with your research?"

"I could bring them to perfection within the next few days. Then we're ready to make them learn."

"Whose DNA did you use?"

"The Master offered himself, more or less. They now have my own, and his DNA. They could be considered my daughters and his sisters."

"How long will the learning process take?" the man asked coldly.

"I don't know. How much do you want to teach them?" The Creator asked and opened the stasis pod.

"They have to learn all the history of our race, of all races of all times. And they should know why they should hate the Daleks and kill every single one of them. They're our only hope to end this war."

"I've heard The Doctor had-"

"Don't believe such rumors. We cannot count on him. I want the two of them destroy every breathing enemy of Gallifrey and be feared by everyone who even thought of encountering us."

"You know," The Creator said, before removing the top of the stasis chamber, "that when we create the devil itself with only hatred and disgust for the enemy, they will turn against us one day as well."

"When the war is over, they have served our planet and they won't be needed any longer."

"They're normal beings. Their origin might be not natural, but they can feel, they breathe and I am their father. You cannot kill them. They are Timelords, although the most powerful and most enhanced ones who will ever be. You cannot kill them or force them to die. But we have to control them."

"You have no idea what is happening out there. The universe is burning, the Dalek become stronger each day. No one asked about their genetic engineering, so why shouldn't we enhance our soldiers?"

"Are we now becoming like them?"

"I want to see them," he ordered.

The Creator removed the top and showed his boss one of the two genetically enhanced Timelords who he had created.

"They look perfect," the man said. "How often can they regenerate?"

"An infinite time. I have combined the DNA of two Timelords with the energy of the heart of a TARDIS. They have powers that you and I will hardly ever understand. They can kill thousands of Daleks within seconds. They'll have to learn about their own powers, but we should keep most from them. They should not misuse them."

"Let the teaching and testing be my concerns. I want them ready as soon as possible," the man said and walked away. At the door, he turned around once more. "In case we lose the war and we have to hide them, how great can their powers become?"

"The heart of a TARDIS can bring back life, live everything that ever happened or ever will. They could resurrect whole races and planets, burn down suns and violate the most natural rules that we have developed."

"Such as travelling to parallel universes and changing fixed points in times?"

"They could even enter a time-locked event," The Creator explained. With that answer, Rassilon was satisfied and returned to report the progress of their most dangerous weapon to the government of the Timelords. With these two soldiers, they could annihilate not only the Daleks and Cybermen, but anybody who ever questioned the inhabitants of Gallifrey.

**This is more or less a 'teaser' of my upcoming story. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Washington DC

**So this is the next chapter to my story. Next to Doctor Who, it also includes characters and situations from NCIS and Torchwood. As I said before, you don't have to know these TV series in order to understand this fanfiction. I'd be very delighted if you read on and commented afterwards.**

Chapter 1

She already knew that she was going to be late when she left the door of her flat and hurried downstairs. She threw her dark brown handbag on the co-driver's seat and sat down in her car. She sighed and took a quick look at her watch before she started the engine and entered the traffic jams of Washington DC's early Rush Hour.

As she had expected, the short way to the office took more than a three-quarter hour instead of the usual twenty minutes. Of course, most of the near parking places were already occupied and she had to walk quite a while to reach the main entry. She greeted the security officers she already knew and quickly passed the control.

"Traffic is hell, isn't it?" Lieutenant Reed asked and Valentina nodded and jumped into the lift before the doors closed. She stepped out at the third floor and noticed luckily that her boss wasn't at his desk yet but probably in a video conference.

"Where's McGee?" she asked her colleagues when she settled down at her own desk.

"Also stuck in traffic, we suppose," Special Agent Tony DiNozzo answered.

She smiled and put on her computer before she finally took off her jacket and could relax. This feeling didn't last very long when their boss came in with five coffees from the near Starbucks. The agents sighed relieved but immediately knew that coffee meant work. So they all grabbed their gear while Special Agent Gibbs already explained the new case. Waiting for the elevator, Tony wrote an SMS at McGee, telling where to meet them.

Agent Timothy McGee arrived only ten minutes after them at the crime scene. "What have I missed?" he asked and put on boots and plastic gloves. Slowly, he walked through the mud toward the other agents.

He stopped in front of the body and raised an eyebrow. The victim was a grey-haired man in his fifties, about 1.80 meters high and wore a strange uniform which resembled the Roman soldiers from over 2,000 years ago.

"Have we missed a convention or history event?" he asked.

"Obviously yes. I haven't heard of anything," DiNozzo said while he searched the man's clothes. "No bags, no identity cards, not even a master card."

"Who the hell is that?" Special Agent Ziva David asked and looked up. A big black car had parked at the street and four black-dressed people were walking toward the agents.

"Trouble," Senior Agent Gibbs supposed and went to intercept. "I'm Senior Agent Gibbs and whoever you are, this is our case. So, FBI or CIA, I assume?" he greeted them already pissed about the coordination of the crime scene. He hated it when cases were taken away from him, as if Intelligence Agencies were so much better.

"Neither nor," the oldest man said. Gibbs estimated him to be in his late thirties, he had black hair, a sharp face and a black leather coat that reminded him more of The Matrix than a government's guy. "We're Torchwood East Coast."

"Never heard of you."

"Soon you will. We have our headquarters in New York."

"Then you took on a lot of time to get here. I'm sorry that you wasted it but that's my crime scene."

"I doubt that."

"I can propose you a cooperation," Gibbs said. He hasn't yet got a memo from his boss and until he did, he'd defend his case. It was a simple matter of honour.

"I don't think so. You'll hand the case over to me and we'll do our job," the man said and without another word, they all walked past the Senior Agent and to the crime scene. Without further instructions, Gibbs' team had to leave the crime scene even before they started their real work.

Valentina searched together the last glass bottles with evidence while she was already listening with one ear what "Torchwood" was talking about.

"It's already the fifth incident in one month. And they all ended up around DC," the only woman of the team said.

"I haven't been in contact with Cardiff yet but I think the rift expanded or a similar one was created somewhere in this city," their boss answered.

"But how is that possible? I mean, the rift in Cardiff is an extraordinary phenomena and it was even closed once. How comes that it's becoming that unstable again. I'm getting really strange energy patterns," the youngest man mentioned and looked at his smartphone. Valentina guessed that he must be the forensic or at least any scientist.

"I don't know but we don't have the only problems. West Coast reported the same. More people and things coming through the rift than before," the boss said and turned to Valentina.

She realized that she has probably even heard more than enough and handed over the evidence she and her colleagues had gathered.

"Thanks," the man said and looked at her in a strange way.

She shrugged her shoulders and returned to the other officers who waited for a last confirmation from Gibbs' boss that they should leave the crime scene.

"That was weird," DiNozzo noted when they were all on the way back to their HQ. "Did they say anything more specific about what Torchwood is?"

"I have no idea," Gibbs responded. "They said they are an originally British but authorised to operate on American grounds by UNIT which is supposed to be a UN department. I have no idea what they are specialised in but it looks like their data is really classified. Nothing we should worry about, they explained." The tone of irony was clear and Valentina knew that this was going to be a long day trying to unravel the complicated system of governmental cooperation and small institutions whose foundation was probably made by werewolf hunters at moonlight. And in the end, we'll get a warning by the FBI and the most boring case they can get us, Valentina thought...

* * *

_"How did you get here?" The Doctor asked when the cave men had left them alone in the cave of skulls._

_"I don't actually know. I just appeared in the mid of the desert outside and then I was captured by these men," the young woman answered. She was also tied up, but didn't wear appropriate clothing for the time the Doctor, his granddaughter and the two teachers, Ian and Barbara, had landed in._

_"Where are you from then?" he wanted to know. She couldn't have travelled with them._

_"I only know that I shouldn't exist. I am part of many puzzle pieces, but at the same time, I'm the whole puzzle itself. My memory comes back slowly but I can't really process what I know. Is the grass on Gallifrey really red?"_

_"You've visited Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked surprised._

_"Yes, I am from there," she said and smiled at him. "Who are you?"_

_"I am The Doctor."_

_"I've heard from you. But I think I was born later in your time stream. I only remember your face from pictures," she said and wanted to add something, but suddenly vanished with a cloud of golden and yellow colours._

**Thank you for reading so far. I would like to see some reviews on what you think about my story. The last part of this chapter is a scene taking place during the happenings of the episode 'An Unearthly Childe - The Cave of Skulls' which is about the First Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara. You don't have to have watched the Classic Doctor Who episodes in order to understand this story.**


	3. New Jersey

**The following chapter includes references to the TV series "House, M. D.". You do not have to know the series to understand the continuation of this story because not a single character from this series will appear. The following scene takes place in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, used as hospital in the TV series. I do not own anything, which should be clear.**

Chapter 2

"What do we know about him?" Doctor Valentina Riddle asked when she entered the casualty department. She rubbed her hands with disinfections soap and took the board from the nurse.

"Actually nothing. The witness said he just appeared in the middle of nowhere and was deeply hurt. I'd say flash burns of second and third degree, his head is bleeding due to a hard object that must have hit his head. He has bruises and wounds all over his body," she answered and together they drove the bed with the patient to a small room.

Valentina first checked the pulse at his wrist, then his breath at his body. "Cool down the burn wounds," she ordered the nurse while she inspected the seriously looking flesh wound at his head. Parts of the skin were loosely hanging down and you could see the white cranial bone which showed a small fracture caused by a sharp item. Luckily it hasn't reached the brain.

"Breathing and pulse are becoming slower," the nurse said and Valentina quickly checked the monitors. She grabbed the stethoscope and wanted to check it manually. "Give five micrograms of-", she started to say but the nurse had already grabbed both injections for the medicine and the morphine. The patient must have immense pain but he was staring up at the ceiling.

Valentina didn't have time to check if he was stoned and what medicine she could only give him but looked up confused and bent forward again.

"What is it?" the nurse wanted to know, seeing that the doctor was having problems.

"I don't find the heart beat," she answered.

"But he has a pulse and breath," the young woman said and checked the wrist again, then nodded.

Valentina already searched his chest and further down. Suddenly, her own breath stocked. She had found a heartbeat, irregular and low. But it was right over his pelvis, where a normal person would have a kidney. Suddenly, the body moved and the patient sat nearly upright. She pressed him back on the bed but his mouth was filling with blood. Pieces of vomit mixed with a dark brown liquor were spraying out his mouth.

"Oh my God, what's that?" the nurse screamed when she realized that it didn't look like blood at all.

Valentina pushed the man to his side so that he wouldn't choke at his vomit, but more and more 'blood' came flowing out his mouth and although the nurse held a metal bowl under his head, the bed clothes were becoming soaked wet and finally the man lay down on his back again. The monitors, related to his wrist, showed straight lines and began to beep.

"Defibrillator? Reanimation?" the nurse asked in panic but Valentina shook her head, staring motionlessly at the body.

"No," she decided. "He has nearly lost all of his blood and it seemed as if his heard would be at the place of his kidney." She bent down and put her hand on his forehead. It was already ice cold.

The nurse nodded in agreement and took the paper board again. "I enter 11:58 pm as time of death," she said and started writing.

"No kind of ID," Valentina said while she searched him. Actually, the man was wearing just a pair of strangely coloured trousers and a shirt with long sleeves.

The nurse nodded and went away to report the death of the patient. Valentina sighed and walked out to the corridor. That would mean another long report, another examination and another long night. The following hour, the death of the person was further inspected but it was found that there was no rescue. Still having shift at half past one in the morning, Valentina sat down in the empty staff's room with a warm coffee.

She was probably staring at the same spot at the wall for half an hour when someone entered the room. She looked up in surprise when she didn't recognize him. It was a man in his late thirties, wearing black clothes and a long, black coat. He took down his sun glasses and his dark eyes stared at her.

"Can I help you?" Valentina asked.

"Yes. About two hours ago you had an unidentified patient who died. Can you tell me more about the circumstances?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she wanted to know. She was too tired for FBI now...or CIA, or whoever he was sent from.

"I'm Jim Hoffman from the Torchwood Institute," he said and showed his ID. "I'm interested in the man you tried to save. My colleagues are already talking with the nurse and the other doctors who were involved with his death's aftermath," he explained and due to his voice, Valentina knew that he seemed to be dealing with death nearly every day.

"I can't tell you more than nurse Cathy has told you."

"She mentioned that you claimed a displacement of his heart."

"Yes, it seemed as if his heartbeat was coming from where the kidney is usually placed in a normal body. And his blood wasn't red but more brown. I'm sorry, but that's all. And I've written everything down in my report."

"I started reading it," the man said, but then seemed to relax. "Shall I get you a new coffee?" he asked and took her half-empty cup. She muttered 'thanks' and took it when he returned. He sat down next to her. "Was there anything else you need to tell?"

"I have no idea. His skull was opened with a sharp tool. I don't know who he is, nor what he has done before coming here, but someone really wanted him dead."

"That's usual in wars."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he decided to say.

"What kind of war?" Valentina said, now fully awake.

"Oh, 62nd century. Nothing to worry about. Just the humans against the Sontarans and the Sycorax."

Valentina laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That doesn't matter," he answered coldly and his smile vanished.

"Because?"

"Because of the amnesia pill I put into your coffee. You will neither remember our little conversation nor the hopeless attempt to save an alien life form whose anatomy is completely different from ours."

Before he had even finished the last sentence, her eyes closed and he took her cup to place it on the table. Gently, he helped her lie down on the couch where she woke up the next morning, wondering how she fell asleep during her night shift.

**I'd welcome reviews, please. I'll probably upload the next chapter within this week.**


	4. Honolulu

**I think here starts the more complex and confusing part. The Doctor *still* doesn't appear and this is the third city where Torchwood seems to get some work. This chapter features the reboot of the TV-series "Hawai'i 5-0" and includes their characters. You don't have to know this series and I'd be glad if you wrote me a short review when you've read this chapter. And I promise you, the next chapter will include the Doctor...and one of his most famous enemy race.**

Chapter 3

Like each night, it was still warm, not too hot, not too humid and the sun went abruptly down at half past seven. Agent Theresa stepped out of her car and passed the tape which marked the crime scene. She greeted her colleagues and put on her gloves.

"We have no ID or credit card so far," Officer Kono mentioned while she and Theresa examined the victim's clothes. It was a young woman, probably thirty years old. Her face was pale and her eyes open with horror. She sat against a palm which was covered in her blood that shimmered darkly in the moonlight.

"How did she get there?" their boss wanted to know but no one could answer.

"What's the cause of death?" Officer Danny Williams asked the forensic pathologist Max Bergman who had just measured the body temperature.

"Her body seemed to be freezing. The blood hardly sprayed out of the wounds as it had nearly frozen. If we didn't have so much blood, I'd say she froze to death."

"She froze to death – on Hawai'i?" Theresa asked surprised.

"You are welcomed to touch her skin," the pathologist said and held up the arm.

Theresa bent forward and touched the woman's hand. She backed off immediately as it was in fact very cold.

"Can someone have put her first in a freezer and then brought her here?" the boss Agent McGarrett asked.

"I don't think so. She died here. And look at her hair. It's wet by melted snow. Her lips are blue and she wears clothes as if she was living in the Arctic."

"Great. Get her into Autopsy and make the post-mortem tomorrow in the morning," McGarrett ordered and the agents gathered the last evidences to bring them to the police station.

Back at HQ, they sorted the evidence they had got.

"I'll bring these to the forensic lab," Theresa decided and took the probes of wood and blood which they wanted examined. The boss nodded and she took the elevator to the basement. Like the other agents she wanted to go home and quickly store the evidence. She had just reached the lowest floor, when she received an SMS by Dean, saying that they were already going home.

"Great," she muttered and walked along the lightly lit corridor. Why did it have to be so spooky here at night? She placed the glasses on the main table in the lab and quickly wrote a note for the scientists. She was already on her way back to the lift when she heard a noise. Usually, nobody should be down here, so she decided to walk over to the Autopsy rooms.

She looked through the glass door to the main hall. She couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted three people standing there. They were all dressed in black, two men and one woman. One man was examining the body they had just brought in while the other one seemed to talk to someone else via his phone.

She could hardly understand what they were talking about:

"It's the first one here on Oahu. But we also discovered three small rifts in Malibu, San Francisco and Sacramento. As far as we're concerned, they're the only ones on the West Coast...has any other Torchwood received such readings?"

She couldn't understand the answer, but the man already continued, "I've talked to Cardiff. They are really worried about the rifts extending. We can't cover all of them up. Aliens and all kind of stuff seem to coincidentally fly through. Either it is a kind of technology we aren't aware of or someone has tested a rift regenerator. Captain Harkness thinks that some nations might have secret research about it."

"I think she's human," the doctor finally said and looked up.

"Would have never guessed that," the woman teased him.

Their boss turned to the doctor and nodded. "Which century?"

"Probably 49th," the man said. "Look at that." He snapped his fingers and from the perspective where Theresa was standing, she could see how a circle in the forehead of the woman opened and she could see right to her brain. "Oh my God," she whispered and turned around immediately. She knew it was too late and only a second later, the black-dressed man, who was the boss of the team, stood in front of her. "Don't you wanna come in?" he asked and noticing his gun, she entered the Autopsy room.

The woman held a metallic device in front of her and then read out loud, "Agent Theresa Riddle. British MI5 agent, currently in an undercover mission infiltrating the Oahu HPD. She has a boyfriend in the FBI and probably receives all information from him, fascinating."

"Hey, nobody knows-" Theresa started but then kept silence. Whoever they were, it was better not to say a word. She hadn't expected to be exposed so early.

"Don't worry, we're neither working for the American nor the British government," the boss said. "We have no intentions on blowing your cover. What were you doing down here?"

"I was bringing evidence from this case to the forensic lab," she answered, knowing that they had her in their hands. They only needed to do one phone call and she'd get locked up in a maximum security prison for espionage.

"Where's the lab?" asked the woman.

"Down the corridor. Third door on the right."

The woman left the Autopsy to collect and destroy the evidences.

"You said this man would probably be from the 49th century," Theresa continued.

"Yeah, it's fascinating, isn't it?" asked the man and pointed at the opened forehead. "An implanted chip. Allows gathering, accessing and processing all kinds of data. And we're lucky to get a human this time. You wouldn't have wanted to see the big glowing fish in San Francisco downtown."

"You are joking," Theresa concluded unsurely. What the hell was she doing here? And what were they doing here?

"And what if not?" the boss asked.

"Who are you? The Men in Black? Are you going to flashlight me so that I won't have any memory?"

"We're Torchwood. And we're actually using amnesia pills," he said and took out a bottle of water from the bag on the floor. "You must be thirsty, why don't you drink something?"

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_The Doctor looked up and behind him. There was standing a woman he somehow recognized. "Hello again. I'm working on the Delta Wave to destroy all living Daleks and the Delta Wave."_

_"You know me?" she asked confused and came closer._

_"Of course, I'm the Doctor. Although you never seem to appear in the right order of my timeline."_

_"How often have we met?"_

_"Over and over again. I think, more or less twenty times so far. You have always appeared, asked me what I did and where you were, I tried to scan and help you, but you disappeared again. How often have you met me?"_

_"This is the third time. The first time when Rory was erased from history and the second time when we were in that cave on prehistorical earth."_

_"Who's Rory?" the Doctor wanted to know. He quickly looked at the Dalek Emperor but he didn't seem to be interested in this conversation._

_"Doesn't matter...not yet. What have you told me who I am?"_

_"Too much," he answered and became serious again. "You seem to appear mostly when I am around. It looks as if time is collapsing and something binds us together."_

_"Gallifrey?"_

_"I suppose so. We're both from the same planet and as time itself is unstabelising, you appear again and again. As you shouldn't exist, you don't have your own timeline. You said you were splintered through time and space, but you could never tell me who you are."_

_"I'll do. But not yet. I-" And suddenly she was gone again. The Doctor sighed. He had seen her very often and she would come back. But next time he needed to be more carefully. Why did her history sound so familiar? If she was of Gallifrey, did they know? Had she regenerated and he didn't recognize her now?_

**Please comment this chapter and tell me what you expect from the continuation of this story.**


	5. San Francisco

**I'm sorry that it took me so long but I didn't have internet access for a whole week. After Sunday I won't have internet access for another week again... -.-**

**Can you imagine me spending my free time reading books, writing and listening to music? No DVDs, no computer games (except for Lode Runner '94), no movies, no browsing, no facebook,...**

Chapter 4

The sky was already becoming dark when Valentina, tall, black haired and pale skin, left the SF Police Department. She probably was the last one there except for a few young police officers who tried to impress their superior. She just wanted to get in her car when one of the white police cars stopped in front of the building. She sighed when she saw who had been arrested – again. The two cops helped her sister out of the car. "What is it this time?" Valentina wanted to know.

"She was seen close to a crime scene," Lieutenant Jefferson explained.

"They don't have any evidence yet," Theresa said.

"But we'd like to have a chat," their boss Marc Hill.

Valentina rolled her eyes and followed her boss back upstairs. She was the secretary of the murder department and probably had to write another report tonight. Jefferson and Valentina went to the observer room while Jefferson and Theresa entered the interrogation room. It wasn't the first time that Valentina's sister was arrested and it wasn't the first time either that she was being interrogated. She had been accused in several occasions and once she had been at court but found innocent. Only the twins knew the reason for that.

"What do you want to know this time?" Theresa asked bored.

"The body we found was Luis Marquez, a well-known drug dealer working for the Mexican Sanchez cartel."

"Fascinating. You know I don't deal drugs anymore. And I'm quite in favour of the Sanchez cartel."

"I didn't know that," Jefferson said happily that he found out one more detail about her. "But Marquez was their middle man for San Francisco. Now that he's dead, the Ramirez family can strengthen their relationship to the border."

"Actually, Miguel Ramirez died two hours ago in his hotel room. Hasn't the body been found yet?"

Jefferson was surprised for a moment so that he couldn't answer. It happened often that Theresa gave him hints about what was happening in the underworld, or about who she had recently eliminated, but she never gave them any evidence against herself.

"You killed both of them?"

"I didn't say that...but Marquez had some dirty deals with Ramirez. Someone didn't like that."

"The drug cartel have their own killer. Why hire one of the West Coast's best hit man?"

Theresa smiled about that compliment. "I have some relationships."

"Let me guess, you went to school with someone?" Jefferson asked, already knowing that Valentina and Theresa knew a lot of people through the British school they had visited.

Theresa only shrugged her shoulders. "Can I go now or am I going to spend tonight in a cell?"

"Great. You can go. But if we find evidence against you-"

"Have you ever?" Theresa asked sarcastically and stood up. Even if they found some, the British government would remove it immediately. Although she had risen in San Francisco's underground, she was one of the youngest MI5 spies. And since the British-American relationship was deteriorating, she couldn't be drawn back in time and was now stuck in the United States, waiting until she could return to the country which she was loyal to.

Jefferson removed her handcuffs and she left the interrogation room. "You wanna drive with me?" Valentina offered her sister and together they went to the little flat they shared together with Theresa's girlfriend.

They just arrived when Theresa got another SMS from her boss. "I'll have to go out tonight," she informed her sister when she grabbed her own keys from the kitchen table.

"Katie's out tonight as well. I'll call Dean," she answered and started calling her boyfriend. "See you later."

Theresa nodded and drove with her motorcycle to the abandoned factory in the industrial area. Her boss, Rend Burnie, was one of the big wheels in the West Coast's underground and therefore also a target by MI5. She already saw that something was wrong when she spotted FBI cars at the building. She quickly passed the agents – who already knew her as well – and walked over to Dave, Burnie's son and best friend of Theresa.

"You didn't call me to get me arrest twice in one night, did you?" she asked suspiciously. The FBI guys seemed to be searching the whole building.

"Let me guess. They suspected you in either the Marquez or the Ramirez case."

"Actually in both."

"Which one have you killed?"

"Both."

"You're a bad girl... The FBI isn't in charge here, it's another agency, calling themselves UNIT. FBI had wanted to storm this building ages ago but UNIT forbid them to touch anything that they're not looking for."

"Which would be?"

"No idea. Over there, that's UNIT," Dave said and pointed to some soldiers in military uniform.

"What the hell is the military doing here?" There asked surprised.

"No idea. But they said that they're not from the US government."

"Great," Theresa said and entered the old building herself. FBI agents were only standing around and being commanded by these UNIT soldiers who were obviously scanning the building. Theresa looked around and waited for a moment when nobody noticed her. She disappeared through a back door which lead to a room with a second floor. Although it was on no maps, this factory had a basement which had made it perfect for storing smuggled goods – and even people.

Theresa grabbed the torch which lay on the ground and climbed downstairs. As far as she knew, they were now only the latest drug delivery from the south and some arms that waited for a buyer. She walked around but then noticed a half-opened door through which light was shining. Only few people knew about the basement and no one would usually get down here right now – well, except for someone like her.

She sighed and opened the door completely. Like she, the people in the room stopped moving as well and turned towards her. As far as you could call them people. "Oh my God," Theresa muttered and did a step backwards. The 'things' stepped forward. They were big and the silver metal was shining by the artificial light source hovering under the ceiling. "What are you?" Theresa asked surprised and scared.

"They're Cybermen," a voice behind her said and a man grabbed her hand. She didn't have time to look around, but he draw her back. "Run!" he shouted and pushed her into the corridor.

The 'Cybermen' started to move and Theresa began stumbling backward. The unknown man took out something of his pocket and threw it at the first of these machines who came out of the door. It gave him some kind of electroshocks, it trembled and then fell down to the ground. The other Cybermen who had touched the first one, reacted the same way until all of them fell to the floor with a loud and rattling sound.

"What the hell was this?" Theresa said and her mouth dropped open when she walked toward the man. He was nearly the same height as she was, had brown hair and looked like being around thirty years old although he was wearing a suit that would rather fit to a grandfather – especially his bowtie.

"Cybermen. As I said. Didn't I also say that you should run?"

"Well, you deactivated them, didn't you?"

"Yes. Great thinking. You don't coincidentally know how they got here?"

"No...what are they? Enhanced humans, aliens?"

"You're quick."

"I like science fiction movies...you don't wanna tell me that they aren't people with masks?"

"Actually, they're people. Only their brains were removed," he said. Suddenly, they heard voiced and more light. "Who could that be?" he wondered and looked down the corridor.

"That's some kind of military called UNIT. They were searching something here...I think these 'Cybermen'...who are you after all?"

"I'm The Doctor. And you?"

"My name's Theresa."

"Nice to meet you Theresa."

"You're 'The Doctor'?"

"Yes, just simply 'The Doctor'?"

"The Doctor who?"

"Oh, I love when you say that. However, I don't wanna meet UNIT again," he decided and turned around to walk into the opposite direction.

"Where're you going? There're only two exits and they're both the other ways," Theresa said and walked after him.

"How do you know?"

"I work here."

"It's an abandoned factory used by criminals."

"I'm a criminal."

"I hate criminals."

"Great. But where are you going?" she asked and then stopped when she walked around the corner and saw a big blue box in front of her. "What's that?"

"A big, blue Police Box. Can't you read?"

"Well, I see that. Did you arrive here with this?"

"Yes, I did."

"What, are you an alien, too?"

"For a criminal, you're smart."

"Actually, I'm a British spy..."

"Do you kill people?"

"Sometimes it's inevitable."

"Then I still despise you," the man said and walked into the box.

"It's what I am told to do. It's not what I want to do. I never had a chance," she complained and walked after him into the box. "Oh my God," she muttered when she saw how big the room was in which she was now standing.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside," The Doctor said with a British accent.

"So you _are_ an alien?" Theresa said and walked up the stairs to the console in the middle.

"Yes. I can get you out of here, but then you'll have to leave," he offered and before she could answer, he activated that "phone box" and suddenly it rocked and Theresa had to grab hold to not fall down. She heard a strange noise and then it became calm again. The Doctor looked at her with a satisfied look and not knowing what to think of this situation or him, she walked back to the door – and suddenly stepped out onto a bright street.

"Okay...so you moved us...and it's daylight," she said when she turned back to him.

He had come down the stairs and also looked out."Yes, it's a time-space ship. I travel with it."

"Where do you travel?"

"Everywhere. In time and space..."

"All alone...?"

"Yes, I'm grown up, I can watch myself."

"You deactivated those cyber-aliens but ran away from some humans of the military," Theresa pointed out.

"Well, I just don't want to meet them again...so, go home, think about your life and try to go studying."

"I have a job. Actually I have two."

"Spying and killing. Not what a young girl should do. Aren't you a bit too young to be an agent?"

"Britain has a special department to train children. You aren't too young to be an agent as you can't be too young to die. You know more about killing than you want to admit..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Who have you killed? What have you done so that you needed to rescue me."

"What?"

"You have done bad things. Now you want to help people, save the Earth and balance your actions. I see that in your eyes. They're older than you look."

"I'm older than you can imagine...your name was Theresa, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"I could offer you one trip, Theresa. I'll give you the chance to see better things than you can imagine. Just one trip and you promise me you'll change your life."

"You just said you'd travel alone."

"You're a nice girl. And you're smart. I only travel with the best."

"That means you had some friends you travelled with?"

"Yes," he answered and went back into the box.

"What happened to them? Why aren't they with you anymore?" she asked suspiciously and walked after him.

"Some died, some were left behind, some decided to go. I can't promise your safety either," he said with a dark look on his face.

"I don't care. And it isn't like that my current life would be less dangerous," she answered and had a look at his consoles.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked finally.

"Of all time and space?"

"Of all time and space."

"Somewhere in the future, a planet far away from earth," she decided and he started his 'big, blue police box'.

**Please review and stay updated.**


	6. Gallifrey

**I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapters because I do not have internet yet in the flat to which I recently moved :/ So make sure you keep informed and therefore please alert my story if you haven't done so already. By the way, I finished a Torchwood OS a few days ago and I'll probably upload right now as well, so check it out ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and I always welcome many more.**

Chapter 5

"Why?" asked The Soldier and looked up.

The Creator regarded her for a while. They were both thinner than expected and even for a Timelord, who hardly changed or aged, they looked worse than ever. They had probably even lost count how often they had regenerated, how often they had been shot or killed in another way, how often they had endured torture and immense pain. Even a such enhanced being like them drove this crazy. Didn't this proof how much they were actually like him?

"You'll be brought to court tomorrow morning at the ninth hour. There they will review all your charges and decide about your punishment."

"It was you who created us and it was the government who gave us the orders. We did nothing more than kill our enemies. That is why we were built," The Warrior answered. They had started as identical twins, both tall, pale-skinned, long black hair and the perfect face and body.

Now, they had different appearances due to the regenerations. The Soldier's skin was white as snow, her cheekbones so pronounced that the skin seemed to be stretched over her bones and her long blond hair reminded him of an angel, although they were definitely the opposite to it. The Warrior had light brown skin, short black hair and was smaller than her sister.

"You will probably found guilty on the charges of murder, genocide, treason, espionage and other war crimes," The Creator said and looked at the beasts that he had brought into being.

"We have helped you to destroy millions of our race's enemies!"

"You have not cared for whom to kill, you started to kill your own people."

"We are not like you. There is no one like us. We could have ended the war," The Soldier said angrily.

"The war will end soon."

"And Gallifrey will fall," The Warrior prophesied.

"Not for long."

"The Doctor will kill all of us in order to destroy the Daleks," The Soldier shouted while their father already turned to leave.

"Never estimate the empire of the Timelords," he muttered and closed the door behind him. What has he done? Was he responsible for all the murders that his creations had committed? How much blood was on his own hands? Whatever you did during war time, you always did wrong. Even as a scientist whose goal was to bring peace and salvation.

These soldiers had killed the enemy, not caring if timelords suffered under it as well. They needed to be stopped but were they guilty enough to be executed? After all, he was more than just The Creator of them, he was their father...they shared the same DNA, but what else connected them?

* * *

"You have been found guilty for commitment of murder, espionage, genocide, torture, abuse of power and ability, treason and war crimes of the cruellest ways," the judge said and looked down at the two women kneeing in front of the judge. In the whole room were assembled the most important people of government, military and the science department, all watching how the formerly loyal soldiers of Gallifrey were finally judged.

"Your punishment will not – as wished by most of the representative of the government's Inner Circle – conclude in an execution. You will experience greater pain and suffering than you can ever imagine," the judge continued. "Your powers and your entire memory will be taken from you. You will take along the physical and psychological appearance of a human and will be splintered through different stages of Earth history which will make you end up in different time and spaces in several points of the Solar System's development.

"Without the knowledge of who you are, you will live the short life of a human and when you die, you will be reborn without any memories. Like that, your suffering will be guaranteed and you deserve the right judgement for what you have done. Do you have anything to day to that?"

The Warrior and The Soldier looked at each other, before the blonde one stood up to say, "as now all important departments of our proud race and planet are attending this Judgement Day, we would like to stress that we regard ourselves as innocent. We have been created for the purpose of a dirty war. We have been taught and trained to kill, to murder and to take all the advantages we could get.

"As an order from you're government, we went out to the front line of the battle field where we encounter nothing more than bloody executions covered under the name of 'war to defend ourselves against the enemy'. We have done what was expected us to do and what we were demanded to do: We killed and defeated the enemy, over and over again.

"It was in our nature to do whatever it takes: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. If we could continue the way we did, the war would be over soon. Loss is present on both sides and that will never change as long as war dominates this universe." She didn't not look around, but nodded at the judge and then kneed down again next to her sister.

The judge took her hammer and knocked four times. "This meeting is closed. The removal of all memories and the changing of all physical appearance will take place at the scientific research laboratory this evening. Everyone is welcomed to watch until we bring The Warrior and The Soldier to Earth, splintered into different and independent beings, suffering until the universe itself ends and even further. Their lives will be integrated fully into the dirty planet's history and from time to time, they shall appear as beings who know nothing about themselves." She placed the hammer on the wood and left the room without turning back.

The Warrior and The Soldier were put in handcuffs again and brought out of the room. They looked at their father, who had a silent tear running down his cheek. A weakness that we shall never share, The Soldier thought. Most of the emotions have been removed from them, but they could still feel.

Perhaps because he hadn't wanted to make them like Daleks, she thought, when they were brought back into the prison cell where they waited for their execution – or punishment, however you would paraphrase it.

**So please continue reviewing...reviews are cool ;)**


	7. Inside the TARDIS

**You never know how much you miss the Internet until you don't have access to it. The same goes with darkness in your bedroom during night and warm water :)**

Chapter 6

"That was brilliant," Theresa laughed when they stumbled back into the TARDIS.

"Yes, imagine he comes back into his office and sees an Ood sitting there," the Doctor answered and grabbed the console for not falling to the ground for laughing so much. Suddenly, he pulled back his hands and looked at them strangely.

"What's up? Electroshock, or what?" Theresa asked surprised.

"No, it's something...bigger," exactly speaking his last word, he bent forwards as if he had immense pain. "Oh dear," he muttered and stumbled backwards but sank to the ground.

"What's happening?" Theresa asked and kneed down beside him.

"Time's being rewritten. Someone is entering my timeline and now I can remember whatever he's doing," the Doctor said and closed his eyes. "But some things were fixed or even rewritten already," he muttered.

"But time's in a constant flux. You always enter timelines that change certain people's life. Has never of this actually happened to you?"

"Not that I knew of," The Doctor said and breathed heavily. Suddenly, he sat straight up again. "Everything's fine. I can completely remember what has happened."

"And?" Theresa asked and followed him to the main control in the middle.

The Doctor looked at her with his most serious glance. "I've told you about the other companions...?"

"Yes, some died, some were left behind..."

* * *

_"Rory! What is happening?" Amy shouted and tried to reach her boyfriend._

_"Don't! Don't do that," The Doctor warned her and pulled her back._

_"What is happening to him?"_

_"He's being erased from history. As if he's never happened. Okay, listen to me, Amy. You need to remember. Try to keep him in mind, okay?"_

_Amy nodded and the Doctor placed his hands on her cheek. Rory now completely vanished and the bright, white light disappeared in the rift again._

_"Do you remember?" the Doctor asked and looked deeply into the eyes of his companion._

_"Remember what?" Amy asked surprised and stepped back. "Who're you?" she asked at someone behind the Doctor._

_He turned around and also looked at the woman standing there. "Why are you here?" he asked her, she was young, had short, dark brown hair, dark skin and black eyes. She also looked confused. "I don't know. I was suddenly...here."_

_"And who are you?" the Doctor asked and walked around her._

_"I...I'm someone who shouldn't actually exist. I think I died...but now I'm here," she said and also looked around._

_"But if you're dead..." Amy started._

_"Not actually dead...I mean...it's complicated. But the person I am here now, she was killed and I was made someone else," she said, obviously that she had no clue either._

_"Doctor, who is she?" Amy wanted to know when the Doctor 'scanned' her with his screwdriver._

_"Doctor?" the unknown woman asked and turned to him._

_"Yes, why, I'm the Doctor?"_

_"You have changed so much," she whispered but suddenly she became glowing in a yellow-orange tone. "What's happening?" she muttered._

_"You're probably being transported through space and time," the Doctor said after another look at his screwdriver. "Who are you?" he asked again, but she already seemed exploding and then she was gone all of sudden._

_"Okay, Doctor. Who the hell was that?" Amy asked when she was already walking back to the TARDIS._

_"I have no idea. But I intend to find out...Don't you miss anybody, Amy?"_

_"No, why?"_

_The Doctor sighed and followed her into the TARDIS. Amy didn't remember Rory anymore and he couldn't think of where he had seen this woman before. But she knew him...she knew another face of him, but how? And why had she appeared? The transportation had looked like really advanced technology, but she hadn't controlled it._

* * *

"Was Rory rescued in the end? I mean, in the original time line?" Theresa asked with a sad voice.

The Doctor nodded. "When I flew the Pandorica into the TARDIS, the universe could be rewritten as the light of the Pandorica was spread to every point in space and time," he explained.

"It sounds so easy when you say that...what happened to Amy and Rory at the end?"

"They both died," he said and looked at the screen of the controls. "I promised you one trip, that was it. I'm bringing you home to exactly the point where we left."

While he instructed the TARDIS, she only looked at him. "We're there," the Doctor said and together they walked to the door.

"So you're just dropping me off here and forget me. You'll search another companion and travel with her, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly," he answered, gave her a kiss on both cheeks and then said, "bye-bye."

Theresa smiled shortly, but then turned around and left the TARDIS. Of course, she was disappointed. She had seen aliens, a different planet, a time that earth still awaited and technology nobody could ever dream of. And now, he was making her leave and continue her boring life again.

She heard the typical noise of the vanishing police box and walked upstairs to her flat. "Where were you?" her girlfriend Katie asked when she opened the door.

"Rend had called me last night because FBI and UNIT were searching the warehouse."

"I know. And then you suddenly disappeared."

"Yes...I thought there were too many cops running around. Have they found anything?" Theresa asked and walked over to the refrigerator to look for some food.

"UNIT has sent all FBI cops away and then they transported something away. FBI is pissed, as always and are going to search the warehouse on their own this week. Rend called me, he's gathering everybody to transport the goods away. I haven't been working for him for quite a while, is there more than drugs and the usual stuff?" she asked still a bit angry that her girlfriend hadn't even called.

"He's currently in arms traffic. I've proposed him some of my relations to Boston."

"I didn't know you had relations to Boston," Katie said and gently pressed Theresa at the counter.

"One of my old team from MI5," Theresa smiled, kissed her and then pushed her away.

"Isn't it always someone from them?"

"Don't be jealous, you were there too."

"But before you," Katie reminded her.

"Your problem. I'd better visit Rend."

"You don't wanna help him smuggle drugs to the other side of the town?"

"Oh come on..."

"Great, be back for lunch," Katie said and closed the door behind Theresa.

**This last conversation may sound a bit confusing but it's again a crossover-reference. Theresa's and Katie's characters are both supposed to have been part of CHERUB, from the book series CHERUB, a department of MI5 that uses children as undercover agents. It also explains how they became agents/ double agents later.**

**Please review the story :)**


	8. Switzerland

Chapter 7

Theresa had parked a few hundred meters away from the abandoned factory. It was located in an industrial area which was hardly in use anymore and a normal person wouldn't even enter this district at bright daylight. Theresa locked her car and walked down the empty street when she suddenly heard a familiar noise. She had to smile instinctively when she turned around and saw the big, blue police box materializing in a dark alley.

"You took your time," she noted when the man calling himself 'The Doctor' opened the door and looked out. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to travel with me?" he asked and smiled at her.

"How comes your change of heart? And how much time has passed since we last met?"

"About an hour," he admitted.

"And the first question?" she wanted to know when she already came walking toward him.

"I...read your MI5 and SFPD files. You're...not what you seem to be. You got into the wrong hands...I think you should do better than live a constant life of lies..."

"And running away from all I know is better?"

"It's a time machine. You can come back whenever you want. So...would you like to travel with me?"

"How can I say 'no'?" she said and entered the TARDIS. "How big is it actually?"

"Infinite..."

"I don't th-...I can't imagine that," she said and climbed the stairs to the main console of the big, yellow-brown-green room.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You know time and space better than I do. What about the past this time?"

"Said and done," he answered and started to fly his space-time-ship.

About a minute later, they landed and the doctor shut off most of the engines. "1805, Switzerland," he said and accompanied her to the door.

She looked out first. "Sure?"

"No, actually not so much," he admitted and looked out himself. "Seems more like 1905."

"I'm not properly dressed. Don't you think they'll look at me strangely?"

"This door over there, go down the floor and the third door on the left, you'll find a wardrobe there," he instructed.

"You are amazing," she said happily and came back ten minutes later with a dress that better matched this time.

Together, they stepped out of the police box and entered the streets. "So, have you at least got the country right?" Theresa asked hopefully.

"Oh, I think so," The Doctor said and spotted someone at the other sight of the street. "Hey, Albert," he shouted and walked over to the man.

"Oh no, not you again, Doctor. I'm having quite enough to do these days," the man answered.

"Theresa, may I introduce you to Albert Einstein...Albert, that's my friend Theresa."

"Hello, young girl. I'm sorry but I'll have to go...working."

Theresa's mouth dropped open when she shook hands with one of the most brilliant heads of human history of science. "You...you're currently working on the Special Theory of Relativity, aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, my dear. People do talk, but I don't think that a girl like you should waste any time of thinking about such things. I have my problems already on my own..."

"What's your problem, Albert?" the Doctor asked interestedly.

Einstein first shook his head, but then gave up and started explaining, "imagine you have two rockets flying through space. In the first one, there's Bob and in the other one there's Alice."

"Now I know how these names ended up in all books," Theresa muttered under her breath and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Now, Alice is travelling with 0.5c and Bob with 0.7c. An observer who does not move, for example someone standing on a planet, sees those two with exactly this velocity. He's in system A. But Alice, flying in her rocket, is being passed by Bob. Because she has her own velocity, she does not feel herself moving and takes along that Bob is flying with 0.2c. She's system B, a moving observer."

"And where's the problem?" the Doctor asked.

"Alice thinks that she is not moving. She says Bob is flying with 0.2c. The observer on the planet says he is not moving. He says Bob is flying with 0.7c. Both can be correct. But even if I could write this down as I just explained it to you, how can I convert this into a mathematical scheme?"

"What about Lorentz-transformation?" Theresa asked, before she quickly turned to the Doctor, whispering, "am I in danger of creating a paradox?"

"No, it's just a predestination paradox, they happen all the time," he answered and Albert weirdly looked at them.

"You have two coordinate systems. One is not moving, the other one is moving with a constant velocity. At the point t=0, they're both at the same spot in the space-time. For example, if you are throwing a ball, you see it fly with 5km/h. Then, someone is on a train, throwing the same ball. The train is at the railway station and driving with 10 km/h. You throw the ball again with 5 km/h. An unmoving observer on the platform see the ball being thrown with 10 + 5 = 15km/h."

"This is simple. I've explored it ages ago...how do you know about it?" Einstein asked and then turned to the Doctor, "she's from the future, isn't she? Fascinating."

"What if you now had the same problem with rockets and they'd be flying with 0.7c and 0.5c. If you added them up, you'd get 1.2c."

"Which is not possible. I'd have to find a factor which can add these velocities without making the result bigger than the speed of light!" Einstein suddenly shouted. "You're a genius," he said and quickly kissed Theresa before he started running back to his flat.

"Oh, and Einstein," Theresa shouted after him, "if you describe factors, please take the symbols β and γ!"

"That's him," the Doctor muttered when Einstein was already out of sight.

"How can this work? I mean, I just explained him something that I learned from him," Theresa asked when they continued walking on.

"Predestination paradox. You were supposed to do that."

"Something can only be done, because it was done before...like in Star Trek IV. Kirk sells his glasses in the 20th century, after he received them as a gift by Bones in the 23rd century. Bones could only give him the glasses because Kirk had sold them 300 years ago."

"It's even more complicated when you really start to think about it. Just imagine, the same thing would pass its own timeline and exists twice or multiple times at once," the Doctor said.

"Oh my God..." Theresa muttered and they continued walking through the little town in Switzerland.

**Well, some Physic freaks of you will notice that Theresa gave him the answer to another theory included in the STR and not to the one Einstein asked for. I'm sorry for this confusion...**

**Please leave a short review for me :)**


	9. In the flat

Chapter 8

_The Doctor, Rory and Amy split up to interview the people who lived here. Only a very scared child could send him a message and therefore he was determined to find and help him. He had already managed knocking at each door of the second floor, when he suddenly heard someone call his name, "Doctor?"_

_He turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She had short, dark-brown hair and black eyes, wore tight, black trousers and a black blouse._

_"Hello. Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

_"We just met...a few minutes ago. When you lost Rory to that lightening crack..."_

_"That was half a year ago," he said in surprise. "A few minutes for you? You seem to appear in another order through time and space. How often have you popped up somewhere, as long as you can remember?"_

_"I don't know...but you are The Doctor...from Gallifrey?" she asked and had a look around._

_"How do you know about that?"_

_She turned back to him and wanted to answer, but then she suddenly disappeared again in golden energy, as if she regenerated._

* * *

"Everything okay?" Theresa asked when the Doctor suddenly bent forward and silently screamed in pain.

"I'm being rewritten. Someone's entering my time line, that's impossible. Well, not necessarily impossible, but very rare," he answered and held his chest. Were still both of his hearts beating?

"Shall we go back into the TARDIS?" she proposed.

"I don't think that is nece-aahh!"

"There you could run a diagnostic or whatever you'd call it."

"You convinced me," he answered and Theresa helped him walking down the street.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor started pressing all kinds of buttons and she doubted that he had read the instruction manual.

"Have you actually learnt to fly this thing?" she finally asked.

"Yes...well, more or less."

"Then how do you get it? Heritage or did you acquire it on an auction or whatever?"

"Well...actually..."

"Doctor?"

"I stole it, okay?" the Doctor said and continued reading whatever appeared on the main screen.

Theresa mouth first dropped open, but then she burst out into laughter. "You're the most clueless alien I've ever met," she muttered and walked around the main console as well. The Doctor had started the ship again so that they were inside the time stream now.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Try to figure something out." Suddenly, the TARDIS rocked and both of them fell to the ground. "Ah, that was a disruption in the time vortex. It's impossible, actually. But I often say that something's impossible when it actually isn't," he explained when he got onto his feet again. "I think one of my former me has figured out that something is changing history, including certain timelines. Whoever it is, who always appears, she is the sum of some other people.

"had enough energy to bring back a planet, but she has no clue herself what to do...so someone else is operating by remote control...and she is the remote control, but whatever she does, it's destined, so that someone else can be long dead, and she could bring him back to life. She's like a time bomb. But even if she does so, it probably blows a hole into the timeline and needs to be stopped – Theresa?"

While talking mostly to himself, he hadn't noticed that Theresa hadn't stood up yet. "You alright?" he asked and came over to her.

"What's this?" she asked and held up a golden watch with an engraved solar system. "It hang down here."

"It's nothing...just, a piece of memory," he said and quickly grabbed it. He remembered not only how he had made himself forget everything and become a human, but also how dangerous The Master had become right after he had figured out that he was an insane Timelord.

"But I've seen that watch before," Theresa said confused when she followed him around the controls.

"Impossible," the Doctor answered and landed the TARDIS again. "I'll probably have to figure out a lot about the TARDIS and the timeline and it's probably not really interesting, me talking to the TARDIS and talking to myself all the time."

"You're dropping me off?"

"Just until I know what's happening."

"But you really shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone, I have the TARDIS."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will," he said and hugged her deeply. "When I found out what's happening."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"When you haven't figured out within a week, come back to me and I could help you," she said and smiled slightly.

"Okay," he answered after some hesitation and watched her leaving the TARDIS. He knew he was going to miss her and probably this feeling had made the decision. He couldn't lose her like he lost Rose, Donna, Amy and Rory and all the others. How many losses could a man like him bear?

* * *

Theresa quickly took the steps up to the third floor and knocked at the door of her flat. She didn't know how long she was gone but it seemed to be evening.

"You haven't met Rend, have you?" was the first thing Katie asked when she opened the door.

"Well...something has cropped up...angry?"

"No, not at all. Dave just called me and said they managed everything on their own and if you were interested in a little job this night."

"What did you say?"

"That you have time...you'll do it fast and then we'll have the rest of the night for us," Katie said and went back to the kitchen where she was already serving dinner.

"Valentina not here?" Theresa wanted to know when she had a look what her girlfriend was cooking.

"No, she's working late. And this Torchwood Institute seems to really mess them up and intervene in all of their cases."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. The doctor had mentioned Torchwood, but she doubted that anybody else knew that it had to do with tracking down alien life forms and protecting the human race.

After dinner, Theresa went to her room to change clothes. She had been travelling with the Doctor for some time, but here only passed hours. She still couldn't believe that she had ran into a time-travelling alien who showed her the most amazing, but also most dangerous parts in the universe.

Suddenly, she remembered this watch again. Theresa had seen it before, she knew she had. She stood up and started searching in her cupboard. It didn't take her long to find it. The golden watch was a gift her father had given her for her 18th birthday. Actually, she had only figured out four months before that he had been her father and since then, their relationship could be described as 'tense'.

"You ready?" Katie asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Theresa answered and stared at the watch. As long as she knew, she had never opened it as her father claimed it to be broken.

She breathed deeply but then she opened it. Suddenly, golden-coloured energy was whirling out of the interior and was entering through her chest. She stopped breathing and felt it flowing through her whole body. She dropped the watch and fell back on her bed. She wanted to scream loudly, but no word was passing her throat.

It was amazing and horrible at the same time. So many memories, so many abilities entered her mind. Then, all of it was over and she sat up again. But she still remembered. She remember hundreds of years and everything until their final judgement. She was The Soldier, banned on a lonely existence on Earth while Gallifrey was destroyed.

She couldn't process all the data she had now and only few moments of her life passed through her memory. Slowly, she began to construct her actual life and began to understand that the existence she had as Theresa Riddle, living in San Francisco, was nothing more than a lie.

"Theresa?" Katie asked and knocked at the door.

Suddenly, she woke up like after a bad dream and hide the watch inside her pocket. "I'm ready," she answered and left the room.

She still processed her memories and couldn't believe all the things she had done and all the things she had seen. What would happen if the Doctor found out? After all, she had killed hundreds of Timelords and millions of Daleks...and even caused the Doctor to regenerate once. She was the most feared Gallifreyan of the whole universe, The Soldier, and together with her sister, The Warrior, she could do anything she wanted...even bring back her home planet.

**Please comment and wait for the next chapter :)**


	10. Downtown

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in quite a while. I've also started another fanfiction ("The other Side of the Crime", for the NCIS fans among you) and now that I've got internet in my new flat, I can also upload new chapters on weekdays. But now, allons-y!**

Chapter 9

"It's simple. There should only be Pablo Juarez left in there. We go in, kill him and leave," Katie said.

"It always sounds simple," Theresa complained but got out of the car. They both entered the empty hall in the commercial area where neither a sane person nor a courageous cop would enter. They opened the door and already spotted they guy they should kill. "What do you want?" Juarez asked and looked at the two girls.

"Rend is sending his greetings," Katie said and without hesitation, she pulled the gun and shot the man in his head. He immediately fell down and a puddle of blood was growing around his head.

"When I joined MI5, contract killing wasn't in the job description," Theresa whispered.

"But that's what you're now known for at the whole West Coast," Katie commented and they just wanted to leave the abandoned service station when two men had appeared in the door.

"What are you doing there?" one of the guys asked and walked around to spot Juarez. "You killed our boss. Who're you working for?" she shouted angrily.

Theresa shortly side-looked at her girlfriend, then pulled out her own gun but instead kicked the other man into his stomach, grabbed Katie's hand and together they ran outside. They haven't parked right in front of the building and so they ran down the street to the left. Theresa heard the men already coming after them and shots were fired. Instinctively, they both ducked down but suddenly Katie felt Theresa's hand grip loosening. She turned around and saw that she was bleeding.

"You run," Theresa said with heavy breath. "I'll hide here."

"No," Katie decided but Theresa pushed her forward so that her stumbling turned into running away. Theresa entered a very small street to her right and waited, hoping that the man would ran past without noticing her. She had nearly already calmed down, when suddenly she looked up and stared exactly in the face of one of the men.

"I found her," he shouted and the other guy came back within seconds. He grabbed her and pulled her out back on the street.

"There you are, you filthy bitch. Who are you working for?" he shouted.

"Fuck you," Theresa muttered and still pushed her hands on the bleeding wound in her upper body.

The guy slapped her and asked again, "who told you to kill our boss?"

She didn't answer.

"Shoot that bitch," the bigger one said but Theresa already bent forward to attack the men. Usually, she was better and faster with her martial arts knowledge, but the guy already had a gun in his hands and Theresa only heard the shot being fired. She stumbled backwards and looked at her hands. They were now full of blood and her shirt was soaked. She didn't really feel much, and she feared for a moment that she was already dead. The man stared at her, waiting until she finally fell down. But nothing like this happened. Suddenly, her hands began glowing golden and so did her head and probably her whole body.

"What the fuck?" the man yelled out of one mouth.

She was glowing more and more, until she finally released this stored energy into all directions. This seemed to be either painful or stressful but suddenly, all of the energy was gone and Theresa was still standing there, not bleeding anymore, her whole body healed.

"Holy shit," the bigger man cursed and wanted to run away, but Theresa was faster. She took the knife she always had in her shoes and threw it after him. He fell down and Theresa grabbed the other guy's neck and clenched her hands together until he didn't struggle anymore. She proved their pulses – both dead – and picked up her knife again. She cleaned it and looked at her own reflection. She hadn't changed, this was a bit strange. In a usual regeneration, a Timelord changed his appearance. But she had so much power that with a bit concentration, she could influence her own new appearance. "That's cool," she muttered and then walked back to the car where Katie already waited and tried to reach her on her mobile phone.

"You've been shot!"

"No, it's just the blood from the other guys. I killed them."

"But you had been shot before! I saw you bleeding."

"That wasn't a direct shot. It just strived my skin."

"Theresa, don't lie to me," Katie said but Theresa showed her perfect body by holding up her shirt.

"See, I wasn't hit."

"That's impossible, I saw-"

"It's dark. Perhaps you didn't see it right. Let's go home," Theresa said and grabbed Katie's car keys.

* * *

"That were two weeks," Theresa complained when she was just coming home late at night.

"Well, it was one week for me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you find out anything about your...timeline-crossing and why all of this is happening?"

"No, no idea. But something big is about to happening and again I have the feeling that I'll be the last one who becomes informed."

"So, what do you know so far?" Theresa asked when she already followed him into his TARDIS.

"Something that should not created was created and this 'something' is gaining power. This 'something' is a puzzle and one part of the puzzle, which is also the puzzle itself, has been fed with too much energy and it starts appearing and disappearing."

"Appearing and disappearing where?"

"Well, it started to exist. Imagine a few puzzle pieces lying around and one of them is a picture of the puzzle itself. It suddenly appeared from non-existence. But it shouldn't actually exist and therefore constantly changes time and space. This 'something' has energy of a certain kind and this energy feels lonely. So it searches a similar kind of energy."

"What kind of energy?"

"TARDIS energy."

"So you wanna tell me that this 'something' is a person but also contains energy from the heart of a TARDIS."

"Exactly. It's becoming greater and bigger and with enough energy it could – ...wait, I said TARDIS energy, not 'Hear of a TARDIS'-energy. How comes you know that the energy comes from its heart?" the Doctor suddenly said and stopped walking around the console.

"I...I...I don't know," Theresa said and also kept quiet. It had been something that popped into her mind. "You said something about a remote control. Can this effect be wanted? Someone who wants to resurrect himself but couldn't do it right after he died?"

"Yes, that's possible. But whoever it is, he's risking a complete collapse of time...and space. That would rather destroy the universe than bringing anything back."

"The Timelords didn't care before..." Theresa muttered and looked at the blinking buttons at the console.

"The...what?"

"When the Master wanted to bring back Gallifrey."

"How do you know about that? I didn't tell you that?" the Doctor asked surprised. Then he calmed down himself, "how do you know?"

"I don't know myself..."Theresa said but then decided to tell the whole truth. "I told you I recognized this golden watch of yours."

"Which is impossible."

Theresa took out her own watch from her pocket. "My father gave it to me on my 18th birthday. I think he had inherited as well and he passed it on to me. He said it was broken but then I opened it two weeks ago. Now, I remember everything, from the Time War until now."

"Wait...who are you? You aren't The Master, are you?"

"No, of course not...but he's my brother," she admitted.

The Doctor stumbled back a few steps. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am The Soldier. I was punished by being splintered through time and space and I think that I am part of the puzzle. When all of us start to know who we are and all puzzle pieces combine their energy, we would be powerful enough to resurrect Gallifrey with all its people."

"But you can't do that! You're allowed to do that? It would rip the whole universe apart."

"But Gallifrey would stand again and could hold everything together. It would be the greatest galactic empire."

"Theresa, you can't do that!" the Doctor shouted desperately. If she truly was The Soldier then he could stand no chance against her. She was a ruthless, reckless Timelord who achieved her goal without caring for incidents and people who were left behind.

"I know. And I would have never figured out that plan nor would I have found out who I really was if I hadn't travelled with you. So how did the Gallifreyan scientists plan to resurrect our planet?" she asked and smiled. Although she remembered all of what she had done, part of her was still Theresa, a normal human, and as long as this part overweighed The Soldier's one, she could help the Doctor.

"I don't know. There must somewhere be a trigger. Something must happen to one of you and he or she would deliver it automatically to all the others. Do you have the knowledge of the other 'puzzle pieces'?"

"We're all called Valentina and Theresa, most of us have identical twins wherever we live on Earth. But Doctor, we were splintered through time and space. It could happen to any of us and the others don't even know yet that they're Timelords," Theresa argued. And even if they knew how the Timelords had planned it, would they actually be able to prevent it?

**Could you please leave a review for me? :)**


	11. USS Enterprise NCC-1701 D

**[In case you are wondering: Theresa couldn't process all the information within the short time of the last chapter so her character hasn't changed yet so much...]**

Chapter 10

"Is it your first time in Ten Forward? I haven't seen you before," the barkeeper asked when a new Lieutenant Commander entered the bar of the spaceship USS Enterprise D.

"Yes. I've been ordered to the ship as new tactical and navigation officer about a week ago and entered when we were docked at Deep Space Nine," she answered. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Theresa Riddle."

"Well, nice to meet you Commander Riddle. I'm Guinan."

"When I'm not on duty, I really prefer 'Theresa'...is it true that you're an El Aurean?" she asked while Guinan poured some Red Leaf Tea into a cup and gave it to her.

"Yes, I am. And before you're going to ask, I'm more than just a few hundred years old."

"Wow, this is really cool," the Lieutenant said and wanted to add something, when suddenly the Captain's voice interrupted through the main communication unit, "_all Senior Officers to the Bridge, please_".

* * *

"On screen," Captain Picard ordered.

The big screen on the bridge of the Enterprise now showed the planet which the ship was orbiting.

"Data?" he asked his helm officer, who was the only android of his kind working for Starfleet.

"The planet has never before been registered. The map of this system does not seem to contain this planet. It also does not orbit around a sun or another heavy phenomena."

"You don't want to tell me it appeared out of nothing?"

"No, sir. But there are no life signs and the planet itself seems abandoned and dead. But the computer recognizes some monuments and cities on the surface, indicating that once a civilization has lived here."

"Can the computer tell what kind of civilization has lived there?" Commander Riker, First Officer, asked.

"No, sir. It is unknown to us."

"Great. Number One, you'll command an away team. You'll examine the biggest city and try to gather as much information as possible about the planet and the civilizations itself. And of course, what has happened to them," Picard ordered and Riker nodded. He pointed at the ship's Counsellor Deanna Troi and Tactical Officer Lieutenant Commander Riddle who left with him into the turbo lift.

Until they arrived at Transporter room 3, he had ordered two other officers and Doctor Crusher with him. Together they entered and Commander Riker checked the coordinates with Transporter Chief O'Brien. Then they walked onto the platform and were beamed down onto the planet's surface.

It was dark but they seemed to be in some kind of huge building. "It looks like a government complex. The corridors are huge and so are the rooms," Troi mentioned when she looked into some halls.

"Everything seems to be intact. But all life is gone," Data explained and they started walking around.

"I think this was the assembly hall," Crusher said and walked into a very huge room. "I don't remember it being so big from the scans."

The room indeed was extremely big and they had entered onto a stage from where they could look at the many platforms in different heights. "I am reading a very high energy pattern, Commander," Data mentioned and scanned the area with his Tricorder.

"I think I know why," Lieutenant Commander Riddle said. Surprised, all the other officers turned around and saw what was happening. Her hands were glowing golden and so was her head.

"What the hell is happening?" Riker shouted.

"She seems to be caged into an enormous energy fluctuation and her body seems to adapt and change to it," Data said looking at his Tricorder.

"What's happening to me?" Riddle asked and looked at them confused and scared.

"That's impossible," Dr. Crusher mentioned while looking at her medical Tricorder. "Her DNA is being rewritten. As if someone extracted all human cells from her and transformed them into something unknown. It looks as if she was a yet to us unknown species."

Suddenly, the Lieutenant Commander seemed to explode. Golden energy sparks were flowing into all directions and the whole hall seemed to be filled by bright light. These golden patterns and lines were flowing through all over the big room and her whole body seemed to be spun around by yellow-orange lines that whirled around herself.

Troi could see her mouth opening and due to her telepathic half – which was inherited as she was half human, half Betazoid – she heard her scream silently while her physical appearance started to change. Then, all of sudden, the whole spectacle was gone and Lieutenant Commander Riddle fell down to her knees. Slowly, she stood up and looked at her hands. She turned around and touched her face and her hair. She had completely changed what she looked like and confused, she stumbled towards the other officers.

"Commander Riddle?" Counsellor Troi asked and touched her arm.

"Too much information," she only muttered and stared on the floor.

"It looks as if billions of neurons suddenly start to exist and form new pathways in her brain. She's getting more and more information but she cannot process them fast enough. She must have a terrible headache," Doctor Crusher said while she continued scanning the officer with her medical Tricorder.

"We should bring her to sickbay. We should all return to the ship until we know what happened down here," Commander Riker decided and hailed the transporter room so that Chief O'Brien beamed them back up.

* * *

"What happened?" Captain Picard wanted to know when he entered the medical station on the Enterprise.

"We were entering a big assembly hall in the planet's biggest city's building complex. When she followed, her body began to glow golden and her physical appearance changed. Since then, she could only mutter a few words," First Officer Riker explained while Doctor Crusher and her assistant Ensign Ogawa still examined her body.

"She's under immense stress. Whatever happened to her, rewrote her DNA and formed her into a new species, one that we have never encountered before," the Crusher explained. "Look at these scans. Her brain is growing and out of the size of her head, but still it stays inside with new problems. Pathways of neurones are building and giving her new information. She can't process them fast enough and therefore she can hardly react to her environment. And her body stays a mystery as well." She walked over to another screen at the wall and showed the body scan she had done three minutes ago.

"Are there two hearts?" Picard asked surprised.

"Yes, there are. Her whole nervous and blood systems are dual, leading to two hearts that are beating in a regular, but alien frequency. I would say that she has been converted into another species. But the fact that this is happening so easily, makes me think that she is only changing back."

"You mean, she has always been of this species and was turned human for whatever reason?" Picard wanted to know.

Doctor Crusher nodded. "The planet has been deserted. Probably it has been destroyed by a natural catastrophe and all its inhabitants had to flee. Perhaps they had enemies and needed to hide."

"These are only speculations," Picard said but suddenly Officer Riddle muttered something.

"What has she said?" Doctor Crusher asked Nurse Ogawa when she walked back to them.

"I don't know. I think it was the word 'war'."

"Time war," Riddle murmured and suddenly she opened her eyes. They weren't blue as before but the pupils were jet-black. Her skin seemed paler than before and beside the fact that her face had changed, she now had long, curly, black hair. Slowly, she sat up and looked at the other Officers.

"Lieutenant Commander Riddle, can you tell us what happened to you?" Picard said to her.

"My whole life was a lie. I'm not human, my race is no member of the United Federation of Planets. I was born on Gallifrey during the Time War," she said with a monotonous voice. She hadn't fully recovered yet and could hardly think straight. There was too much she was learning right now, about the war, about Gallifrey's history, about her lives.

"Gallifrey, the planet you have just visited. It was destroyed in a war. Against whom have you fought and where are the others of your species? And what is your name?"

He heard the door opening and Guinan entered sickbay. She was more than just a barkeeper to the Captain and had an incredible knowledge of the history of this Quadrant.

"My people are called the Timelords. We have fought against other species, such as the Daleks," Riddle answered.

"And you have slaughtered most of them," the El Aurean said and came closer.

"Guinan!" Picard said.

"Oh, but it's right, isn't it? The Timelords were so overwhelmed by the power they have reached that they had entered a war with the most feared race in the whole universe. No sane man would challenge the Daleks."

"It wasn't my fault. I wasn't born when the war started," Riddle answered.

"I heard that all Timelords died in the war. Nobody survived, not even a Dalek."

"No Timelord but The Doctor. He had ended the war. He had sacrificed his whole race in order to bring peace. But now the fall of Gallifrey is over. The planet shall rise again."

"If I understand this correctly, both races who fought the war were extinct. But the Timelords have found a way to bring back themselves, and you are the clue to that," Picard intervened, but Guinan answered immediately, "who are you, The Soldier, or The Warrior? You shouldn't even exist."

"I'm The Soldier. And I have served my race with all I could do."

"You have slaughtered the Daleks, even if it meant sacrificing some of your own. Captain, she is a genetically engineered Timelord. They have enhanced her in order to end the war but she was then punished when they realized what kind of monster they have created. She and her sister would kill everyone who is an enemy of the Timelords...and they are not few."

"How were you enhanced?" the Captain asked Riddle. He stayed calm although Guinan was upset. She had probably heard or even lived at the times of the war, but Captain Picard needed to settle everything with knowing every fact and the story from both sides.

"I was given the power of the Heart of a TARDIS. A TARDIS is a very powerful being and I have nearly infinite energy which I can produce. I'm not limited to time and space, not even to the timeline."

"Which is wrong. It's too much power for a single person. She could enter your timeline, Captain, and kill you as a baby. She could destroy the whole universe with such actions," Guinan arguemented.

"But I haven't."

"You haven't yet. You only retrieved your memory because of one reason: You should bring back Gallifrey."

"You could bring back whole planets?" Nurse Ogawa said surprised.

Riddle nodded. "Guinan is right, I should bring back my planet with all its people. Those who created me but then despised me. After all, I have only become what they wanted me to be. I have never done anything wrong, I only did as ordered, that is what I was created for. And then they charged me and found me guilty. They splintered me through time and space and sent me to Earth to be reborn and suffer over and over again."

"The Time War," Guinan then started to explain to the Captain, "was time-locked. Which means that nothing could ever enter or interfere with what has happened there. One Dalek once saw the Time War and it became insane. When The Soldier brings back Gallifrey, it would rip apart the whole space-time continuum."

"And how can we prevent this?"

"We cannot. We can only stop it," the El Aurean said desperately. It wasn't the first time she had warned Picard about enemies. She had explained him who the Borg were, one of the deadliest race the United Federation of Planets have ever encountered, cyber-drones who built a collective, shared every thought and were controlled by one person. Then there was Q, a nearly almighty being who popped up now and then to test mankind or play games with Picard and his crew.

"We can't," The Soldier said. She sighed, and explained, "there must have been a space-time disruption before. The planet of Gallifrey was destroyed but it suddenly reappeared right here, actually in mid-space. But it is dead. Which means that no one deliberately tried to restore it. One of the 'I's must have discovered who she was and gained all the power of a TARDIS.

"Of course, she couldn't control it at first and Gallifrey returned unintentionally. Then, we explored it and my appearance in the main assembly room triggered my regeneration. I became a Timelord with all my memories. I bet that the high council of Gallifrey had planned that this would happen one day. Now, that I know everything about the universe, Gallifrey is already rising again. I didn't control it but as soon as I gained my powers back, those powers were directed into the Time War to make Gallifrey survive."

"You mean, you didn't do it intentionally but only the fact that you found out who you were brought your planet back to life?" Crusher asked.

Riddle nodded. "The Timelords were more powerful than you could imagine. But why should I rescue any of them? After all, they created me for only one purpose, murder, and then find me guilty for murdering the enemy – and their people. When they decided about my eternal punishment, it felt as if they killed me and I do not want them back under any circumstances. The universe is at balance right now and their return would have fatal consequences. Even if the space-time would survive this huge paradox, other races would follow...and the Daleks would return as well..."

**Please comment.**


	12. Everywhere?

**Please review! I lately continued watching Doctor Who...well, I tried. But I definitely won't stand through 6x20min of coloured photos and audio talk of the missing episodes. I think I'm just gonna skip these ones.**

Chapter 11

"Damn it," The Doctor cursed and started the invisible TARDIS again. Back in the time vortex, he said down at one of the 'couches' on the main platform.

"So that means Gallifrey returns?" Theresa asked and stared at the console in front of her.

"Yes, the Timelords return."

"How did you stop it when the Master had tried the same?"

"I shot his machine, but that's something completely different now. It's a greater power they're using and when Gallifey suddenly disappears in the mid of the Time War, billions of paradoxes are being created and the universe can't control this."

"So what do we do if we can't stop Gallifrey from reappearing right here?" Theresa asked.

"We stop it from disappearing there," the Doctor suddenly shouted and smiled.

"What the hell do you mean?" Theresa asked and tried to stop him when he started the TARDIS.

"We're going to the Time War itself!" he shouted loudly and laughed.

"Now you've lost the last bit of insanity," Theresa muttered and shook her head.

"I doubt he ever was sane," a voice said behind her.

Theresa turned around in surprise. "Who're you?"

"I'm Professor River Song, I'm his wife," she answered.

Theresa couldn't believe it and watched the Doctor being completely focused on the TARDIS. "You're his...wife?"

"Yes, it's a really long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"We don't have the time."

"What if we had?" Theresa asked and started at mind meld with Professor Song. "You're dead," she then muttered.

"The universe has started falling apart. Paradoxes are being created as Gallifrey has already returned. We don't have much time," she explained.

"We have a time machine...alright, that was stupid. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm a Timelord," Theresa said.

"Yes, it's awkward," Song mentioned as a mind meld nearly always sent information into both directions. Now, The Doctor has finally noticed his wife as well.

"Hello, Sweetie. Having problems to break the rules of time and space?" she asked and together with Theresa's help they managed to make the impossible possible: Landing in the middle of the Time War itself.

* * *

Special Agent Valentina Riddle was working late tonight – together with her colleagues DiNozzo, McGee and David. "Does someone want coffee?" she finally asked and stood up. She definitely needed a walk. Her friends nodded and she left the building to get some drinks from the nearest Starbucks. She returned with four paper cups hot beverages only ten minutes later and handed each of them one.

She put down her own cup but before she sat down, she noticed a funny golden colour on her right hand. She already thought it was a hallucination when suddenly her other hand started to glow as well. She turned around to her colleagues who stared at her in real disbelief. And before Valentina could say anything, her whole body started to glow brightly in golden and yellow tones as if pure energy was flowing over her skin and through her flesh.

* * *

"What is happening?" the nurse screamed at her and stumbled backward.

Then Doctor Valentina Riddle started looking at the ceiling, the golden colours spinning around her seemed to explode and fill the room around her. The door behind the nurse banged open and Torchwood East Coast's chief was standing right there, followed by another man in a dark grey coat who the nurse has never seen before.

"Oh my God," this second man said and his mouth dropped open.

Doctor Riddle, now seeming to burn, started to scream and to shout – all silently, as if some kind of barrier stopped the sound from reaching the other people in the room.

"What is that?" the Torchwood boss asked.

"That's a Timelord's regeneration," the other man answered, more to himself than to his American colleague.

* * *

None of her colleagues dared to touch her when she shouted and screamed and her whole body seemed to stand in flames. But suddenly, all of this was gone and Theresa fell down onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" McGarrett asked and tried to get closer to her.

Theresa looked up and her colleagues shrieked back. Her face was reflecting pure brutality and aggressions, her pupils have grown and become complete back. Slowly, she stood up and looked around. "Gallifrey will rise. And you will fall," she said before she dematerialized right in front of them.

* * *

"Have they returned?" Rassilon asked The Creator when he entered the lab. It looked exactly as it had been centuries ago, centuries which had only been seconds now.

"Until 'now', whatever the definition of 'now' is, The Warrior and The Soldier have lived in cities of Earth which were called Washington DC, Boston, New York, Malibu, San Francisco, Sacramento, Honolulu and Glasgow. They left in the years 2011 until 2015 – Earth's time. The two who have triggered the resurrection process have returned from a space ship somewhere near the Delta Erani System – from the year 2363, the years of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet."

"I have asked if they all returned?"

"They did, in fact, except for one," The Creator admitted. "The Soldier from San Francisco, 2014, is missing."

"Why is that so?"

"Well, she isn't there anymore. I couldn't spot her on Earth of this time."

"Then search the memories of the others. I don't want any risks," Rassilon barked and left the lab again. The Creator nodded and turned back at the 15 women standing there. The amount of time they had needed to split them up, he needed now to make them two beings again. And when this was done, he hoped that they would be incinerated and not be used for the Timelord's dirty work again.

**Please review :)**


	13. War Time

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in quite a while. I had no Internet access the last week and over the weekend. At least I couldn't click on the wrong W-LAN to be caught inside the Internet...**

Chapter 12

This was the first time Theresa really did want to not look out of the TARDIS and step into another world. This was what she has always feared, not only since she had regenerated and remembered. She didn't want to return to the planet for which she has once so bravely fought. This planet was like chains, they had bound her to war, created her for the simple order to kill all life that opposed her mighty race.

Was it a wonder that they have feared her to collaborate with the enemy? And was it even a greater wonder that she had indeed risen to a point of thinking whether she should continue this slaughter or simply kill every being around her in order for the war to stop. But was it her fault? Wasn't that what she was taught to do? And when you were never given other possibilities, why should you think about it?

River was the first one to step out of the TARDIS. She had never been to Gallifrey before and after all, she felt a bit home here as she had been a Timelord and was also married to one. Theresa followed. They entered a dark place which remembered more of a ruin of any building than of a glorious empire.

The lights were flickering until they fully burnt out. There was rubble everywhere, the corridor in front of them seemed hardly like an invitation. First, they heard nothing, only their own breathes and the footsteps of The Doctor leaving his ship as well and stepping on the rubble and dust which covered the floor.

"Welcome to Gallifrey," he muttered, half-pessimistic, half with a regretful voice, as usual when he wasn't in the best mood to present someone a new place. River and Theresa didn't need to turn around to imagine his sad face. Theresa then walked toward the tiny windows and River followed They both looked out and noticed that they were inside a high building as they were looking down to a burning planet that was screaming for salvation.

You could still hear the shouts of vengeance and pain from the Timelords and the electronic voices of the Daleks cut through the air. Regenerations were going on everywhere but still you could see a Timelord fall from time to time who didn't stand up and never will. Whole cities were burning, children were running on the streets, crying for help and mercy.

"Let's go," The Doctor muttered and the two women followed him.

"What do we plan?" River asked and climbed after her husband over the huge piles of debris.

"This planet will reappear at a later point of time and space in a few hours. We need to stop it from doing that."

"And how do we do that?" Theresa asked but the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned around to her.

"We have had a mind-meld. You know everything about me."

"Yes, why?"

"The Lost Year, The Master building a paradox machine that was finally destroyed and those tiny, beasty drones disappeared. The Weeping Angels taking over Manhattan, but could be stopped," he said, side-looking at River.

"I know. It already happened. I even died," she said.

"Which is a paradox. They're all paradoxes," Theresa said. "They have always been resolving themselves."

"But now, the whole universe is a single paradox. Nothing happened yet because the Timelords are a powerful race, they can control time and space to a certain degree," The Doctor explained.

"You talk as if you weren't one of them," River mentioned.

"I don't consider myself one of them anymore. Their only goal is the rise to power, whatever it cost. Rassilon is probably the leader of all this, he was also responsible for The Master's evilness. He was responsible for the creation of Theresa and her sister. Whoever his victim was, they never had a chance. That was probably also the reason why he used The Master's DNA for The Soldier and The Warrior."

"If The Master had failed in the first place, we should have done what he did in The Lost Year," Theresa suddenly said. "That's the reason why I can also hear the drums."

"You still hear them?" River asked surprised. The Doctor had probably told her most of his stories during the few 'times' they had shared at the same place.

"That's probably because of the rising of Gallifrey," The Doctor said.

"But Gallifrey will rise in a few hours."

"Paradoxes, not only time itself is collapsing, but also the paradoxes are, am I right, Doctor?" Theresa asked and left the corridor they had been crawling through.

"That's right. It might be that old paradoxes reappear and that people who we saw die or who we left can reappear. Time and space know no borders or limitations. Anything could happen right now," The Doctor said and looked around to decide where to go now.

"Great. Have you answered me how to stop this from happening now or are you just talking until you figure out a plan?" River asked impatiently.

"I have a plan. Well, the first step of the plan was arriving here alive."

"I assume the last step will be leaving alive," Theresa muttered.

"We need to go that direction," The Doctor then said and walked toward one of the other corridors.

"How does he know?" Theresa whispered to River.

"No idea," she answered and followed the two Timelords. She took one last look around and to the other corridors and then knew why the Doctor had chosen this way. The paradoxes he had talked about began to materialize. She had never known how she looked like but River was pretty sure that the woman, looking like a not yet fully appeared ghost in black and white, screaming at her was Susan, The Doctor's granddaughter. But who were the other two people next to her.

River didn't have time and followed Theresa and The Doctor. For one second she thought of asking him when this was over, but then she realized that she'd die if they succeeded. She sighed. Wasn't it always that someone died when she was close to the Doctor? Either him 1938 in Berlin or 2011 at Lake Silencio, or she dies in the biggest library of the Universe, or her parents died, when they took their life to create a paradox, when a plastic-Rory shot Amy, when he was erased from history, when she actually was a Ganger...would dying ever stop?

"So, where are we walking now?" Theresa asked when she followed the Doctor through corridors she began to remember more and more.

"What if we walked to the lab where you were created? They must have implanted something into you that would trigger your power to awake."

"What, like a nanoprobe or something? Or a sonic probe?" she laughed.

"No, like a memory. They erased everything from your brain, they didn't overwrite it or block it, they erased who you actually were. Even now, you're only slowly gaining back your memory. That's probably why you can't think straight and help me now."

"I want revenge for what they have done to me."

"Revenge is never a solution, Theresa. Remember that."

"How comes you still call me Theresa and not 'The Soldier'. I also call you The Doctor or shall I call you now –"

"Ah, don't say that. I call you Theresa because I want me to imagine you as a nice little girl and not as a slaughter who has killed billions and trillions of people," he said and they entered the inner ring of Gallifrey's governmental complex.

"Great, now, where's the lab?" The Doctor wondered loudly. "Why don't they have a map hanging at the walls here?"

"This way," Theresa suddenly said and shrugging their shoulders, River and her husband followed.

Again, they had to climb over rubble and whole walls and floors lying in front of them, but also corpses of Timelords lay there and none of them felt quite right walking over them. "How many did you know?" River asked when they reached a part of the corridor labyrinth where most of the ceilings were intact.

"Too many," The Doctor answered. Like most of the times, he could respond without giving any answers. But his normally smiling face had turned into an old man's one which showed only grief and sadness in his ancient eyes.

"The lab is over there," Theresa said with a monotonous voice. She dared not to look at him when he passed. Together, the three of them entered the door and were surprised how unaffected by the war this room looked. Everything was clean and in a white colour, people were working as if nothing happened in here. The government complex of Gallifrey was indeed under attack but yet it was also well defended – ignoring the fact that whole parts were already collapsing.

"Who're you?" one of the workers asked and looked up from a huge bowl filled by white crystals that seemed like snow.

"Why haven't you evacuated yet?" The Doctor asked.

"We've been told to continue research whatever happens. These days we need every help we could get," the man answered and came closer to them.

"Well, these orders were taken back days ago. Haven't you heard?" The Doctor said loudly. "Everyone out here, except for who's in charge."

"Well, that is me," the man answered, but then nodded to his workers. "You heard him, leave and try to get to the main administration to find out what we're now supposed to do." The men left and he turned back to the three people in front of him. "Well, I am The Creator. I am sorry for that, we don't get a lot of contact or messages at all. We just try to stop whatever is happening down there with science."

"I know, and you're doing a great job. Can you show me some of your latest progresses?" River asked and The Creator led her to one of the stasis chambers.

The Doctor and Theresa, now unobserved, began walking through the lab themselves. Suddenly, Theresa stopped at a small testing tube filled with a golden liquor. "What's this?" she asked.

"No idea," he admitted.

"I thought it had just made a noise," Theresa muttered surprised and went closer. The liquid began whirling around in the glass tube and when she reached out for touching it, bubbles began to build inside.

"It reacts to your proximity. Try to touch it," The Doctor advised.

Theresa grabbed the tube which now seemed boiling without vaporising anything. With her pointing finger, she reached inside her the golden liquid pressed itself to the bottom of the glass until there was no room left. Then she felt the coolness of the liquid and would have nearly dropped the testing tube.

"What was it?" The Doctor asked.

"The drums...the eternal drums. And a picture..."

"A memory?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then this is it."

"What do you mean?"

"The liquid reacted to you because it was an even greater paradox than the rise of Gallifrey itself. This picture – whatever you saw – was the memory that would bring back all of your memory and trigger the reaction which would make you regenerate. This is the memory which The Creator will implant into you so that the planet can resurrect with all its inhabitants," The Doctor explained, for the first time in ages he was smiling again.

"But that would mean that The Creator has to implant this memory into me – or my sister – within the next few hours or I couldn't bring Gallifrey back...although, it's a paradox."

"But it's the basic paradox. It's the paradox which creates other paradoxes, so this one is inevitable. Oh my god, that was far too often the word 'paradox'."

"So I should steal or destroy this? Wouldn't you be against it? I mean, you're always like 'never create paradoxes...I can't do this... don't touch the baby, Rose...I can't bring you back – oh, now we need Mercury...I can't bring your parents back, River, one paradox is enough...I'm sorry, Donna...I can't make this un-happen, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you mocking me?" The Doctor asked and folded his arms.

"I would never think of that," Theresa answered sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Put that testing tube back!" The Creator suddenly shouted and came running back to them. "Who the hell are you at all?"

"Is that the memory you are going to implant to The Soldier and The Warrior?" Theresa asked angrily.

"Yes, so put it back."

"How?"

"It's a very complex mechanism that their bodies are going to live through and implanting a memory – or rather an idea – is more difficult than you think."

"Then you are the only person who can do this?" Theresa wanted to know.

"No, don't do this," The Doctor muttered.

"Yes, I think so," The Creator said, still confused about the questions he was confronted with.

"Hold this," Theresa said and gave the tube to The Doctor.

"No," he protested when Theresa walked towards her Creator.

"What do you want to do?" River asked, also confused of the situation.

"Don't do that!" the Doctor shouted and sprinted forwards. He pressed the tube into River's hands and tried to hold Theresa back. But he was too late. She had already grabbed The Creator, her father, and thrown him down the few stairs. Then she walked over him, grabbed his head and started smashing it on the floor, over and over again.

"Theresa, what are you doing?" The Doctor yelled while River could only stand there, her mouth dropping open and the testing tube fell out of her hand. Awoken from their thoughts by the sound of breaking glass, both The Doctor and Theresa turned around. The golden liquid was creating a big puddle on the floor from which River stumbled back. It began glowing brighter and brighter, as everything in the room was.

"What is it now?" River asked scared.

"The paradox idea. It must resolve itself. But it's not powerful enough. It is nearly the whole universe which it has to recreate. It would take some time but it is too complex," The Doctor shouted back when suddenly the room and all things in it vanished.

"Then I think it needs some power," Theresa decided and before The Doctor could say anything, she started her regeneration process. He shouted at her, but her energy was already filling the space around them and shortly after that the whole universe.

**Please *do* review. I'd really appreciate that.**


	14. Back home

Chapter 13

"It worked," The Doctor murmured when he woke up. "Theresa, River, it worked!" he shouted and jumped up. He looked around and found himself in the TARDIS – alone. "Of course," he said to himself, disappointed and sad he walked up to the main console. He sighed. River was dead and Theresa had probably vanished or didn't remember a thing. What should he do now? Where should he go? He saved the universe again and nobody would ever know. "What is there left for me?" he asked and started the TARDIS again. Without thinking he entered the coordinates of the biggest library of the universe.

Only a few seconds later, he landed and left his 'ship'. He entered the huge hall and was glad to see it neither dark nor empty here. People were walking around and sun was shining through the window glasses. There were loud noises and everybody was talking, as it was the entry. The library itself would probably be silent, he thought and continued walking through the crowd. Should he really meet River here again, talk to her, or rather to the data he has saved.

"I knew I'd meet you here," a voice behind him suddenly said. He turned around and saw Theresa again.

"That's impossible!" he said and ran towards her to hug her deeply.

"When the paradox resolved itself, my splintered life also became one. It's the same effect why you can still remember things that never actually happened. Now, there's only one 'me' and one 'sister'. As we're now probably the most powerful being, my sister decided to explore the universe, as, you know, we have the power to go everywhere."

"And why don't you?"

"Because I want to explore the universe as well. But I don't want to do it alone," she answered and smiled at him.

He smiled back and hand in hand they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Don't you want to visit your wife?"

"Oh, I bet she has all the time in the universe," he said and gently touched the blue 'wood' of the TARDIS. "You have any idea where we could go?"

"Hm...what about Earth?"

"You were stuck there for centuries, and you still want to go there?" he asked surprised. "Okay, 19th century, Earth, England. Where should we land?"

"What about parking the TARDIS on a cloud. You like being a showman, don't you?" she asked and he activated the TARDIS. Together, they started travelling to time and space, experiencing strange new worlds, falling into unknown holes, reaching to undiscovered stars until one adventure separated them...

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story and thank you very much for reviewing if you did so. Please look out for the sequel which is currently titled 'The Death of River Song' and which I will begin to upload as soon as I have finished.**

**Also check out my other stories about Doctor Who or the other fandoms I am writing for.**

**Yours, sevenofmine**


End file.
